Moving
by EmmyKay99
Summary: My take on what would happen if Ally had to move. How she would tell her friends and how they would react.


"Moving?!" Ally bellows.

"Ally, calm dow-"

"Calm down? How am I suppose to calm down? We're moving?!"

"Allyson!" Her father yells, catching her off guard, Lester is usually a very quiet man, "Honey, I don't want to move either."

"Then why are we?" She shoots back.

"Because, I got a job offer and at this point I really can't turn it down. You know we need the money."

Ally sinks down into her chair. It's true, they _did_ need the money. Ever since Sonic Boom got turned into an expansion of the mall parking lot, they've been barley scraping by.

"Where?" She croaks, her voice sore from yelling.

"California."

"California?" She asks dumfounded, "We're moving to the other side of the country?"

"This is hard for me too sweetie. I was born here in Florida too, remember?" She did remember.

"When?"

He gulps, "Two weeks." She merely nods.

"Can, can I go to my room now? I'm tired."

"Sure thing, honey." Lester says patting his daughter on the shoulder.

She walks limply to her room and falls onto her bed. _California?_ In _two weeks?_ Ally can only imagine how hard it will be to tell Dez, and Trish, and most of all Austin. She cringes at the thought of his reaction.

No they're not dating. Sometimes it seems like they are, but they're not. Does Ally have a crush on him? "_Maybe._" She would say, but everyone knows her answer is really "_Yes"_. Both of their answers actually. Do they know that? No. Does everyone around them? Yep.

'_I can't tell them yet.'_ She concludes. She doesn't think she's going to be able to handle their reactions, yet. _'I mean, what's this going to mean for Austin's career?'_ Part of her hopes they'll find a new songwriter. But another part of her, the more selfish part, hopes they won't find a new songwriter. She knows it's a terrible thought but she can't help but be sad at the thought of being replaced.

Can you blame her?

The next day they have a Team Austin meeting. _'This would be a good time to tell them.'_ Ally's conscience tells her. She tells her conscience to shut it.

"Then we can have all the fireworks blow up all around Austin!" Dez exclaims, about one of his crazy music video ideas, probably.

"Dez, where are we going to get that many fireworks?" Austin says rolling his eyes.

"The mass firework supply store, duh!" Austin and Trish look at each other and shake their heads.

"Ally, you've been pretty quiet today. Is something wrong?" Austin says putting his hand on her forehead, "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," Ally says smiling softly and removing his hand from her head, "Just a little tired."

"Did you not sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess not." She says squirming in her seat from all the attention Austin is giving her. She shouldn't be surprised. Austin is one of the most observant people she knows. She should've guessed he would pick up on her being 'off' today.

"Well, maybe you should go home and get some rest." Austin suggests.

"You know, I'm going to take you up on that offer. Thanks, Austin." Ally smiles, standing up and turning around.

"Wait!"

"What?" Ally says turning around to see Austin standing up.

"Let me walk you home." He says taking a step towards her.

"Austin, I'm fine. Plus you have to finish this Team Austin meeting." She argues. She fears like if they're alone together he'll start asking questions and she won't be able to keep her mouth shut.

"Well, I think we're pretty much done here, right guys?" A 'yes' and a 'sure' follow, "So, I'm free."

"Fine. Let's go." Ally sighs.

"So…" Austin starts, "What's really wrong?"

"I told you I'm tired." Ally says.

"Ally, c'mon you're the worst liar ever."

"I'm just tired okay?!" She shouts.

"Sheesh, okay!" Then he mutters, "Is it your time of the month or something?"

"What was that?" Ally stops and puts her hands on her hips.

"N-nothing." Austin stutters. She's small but she can be scary. They continue walking.

It's a nice day really. The sun is shining, and there are no clouds in sight. So really it's not a good day to bring up something sad like moving. At least that's what Ally tells herself.

"So, you want to hang out?" Austin asks her, "I mean later. You can sleep, since you're tiered. But if you don't want to it's fin-"

"I'm moving!" _'Great timing, Ally'_ She thinks to herself. Austin at this point has stopped walking, so she stops too.

"What?" He asks dumfounded.

"I-I uh, I'm moving…"

"Wha- where?" He stutters.

"Uh, you know…." She trails off.

"No, I don't know."

"California." She mumbles.

"WHAT!?" He shouts, "Why?"

"My uh, my dad got a job." His eyes soften a little. He knows about their money struggles.

"Wh-when are you moving?"

"Two weeks." She whispers

"Two weeks!" He shouts, "And you didn't think to, oh I don't know, tell me?!"

"I found out _last_ night!" She shouts back.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me last night?!"

"Maybe because I _knew_ you'd react like this!" She yells jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Well, what do you expect? My best friend is moving! What do you want me to say?" He asks feeling his thought closing up at the thought of Ally leaving.

"I don't know, maybe you could try not to make me feel like it's my fault! Cause it's not! I'm going to miss you just as much as you're going to miss me!"

_'I doubt that.'_ Austin thinks.

"I have to go." He mutters as he turns around and walks away from Ally, who at this point is on the verge of tears.

When Ally gets home she calls Trish and she comforts all as she cries. Trish tells Ally that she'll tell Dez for her. Then, Ally does something she needs desperately, she goes to bed.

Trish walks back over to Dez who is now with an angered looking Austin.

"…I mean why _California_?!" _'So I guess Austin told Dez…'_ Trish thinks as she sits down across from them.

"Did you hear the news, Trish?" Dez asks with a frown.

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Ally. She told me." Trish says sadly.

"Stupid, right?!" Austin yells.

"Austin," Trish says warningly to him, "It's not Ally's choice."

"It's true," Dez agrees, "And I think Ally really needs us to be there for her right now. We only have two weeks together, we need to cram as much fun time together as we can."

_'When did Dez become so wise?'_ Austin and Trish both think. However, they agree.

So that's what happens. After Austin apologizes and he and Ally share a, long, hug. They do everything. Well, everything they can do. Being sixteen and only having two weeks. They take pictures, lots. And they arrange them in a big blue scrapbook. Some pictures are from over the years but most are from recently.

They day before Ally leaves they all decide to say their goodbyes.

"Ally, I'm going to miss you so much!" Trish cries wrapping her arms around Ally, "You've been the best friend I could ask ever ask for!"

"I love you, Trish!" Ally cries.

"I love you too, girl."

"Dez," Ally says moving onto her crazy ginger friend, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Ally." He says smiling sadly. They hug and she moves onto Austin.

"Austin, I-" She gets cut off by him wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll miss you so much, Ally. You have no idea."

"Yes I do. Because, I'm going to miss you even more." She says hugging him even tighter.

"I doubt it." He whispers into her ear.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. I love you guys." Ally says after breaking apart from Austin.

They all hug once more, then they walk away. Away to what ever their lives might hold. _'Without me.'_ Ally thinks sadly.

Later that night while Ally is trying, and failing, to get some sleep she hears a noise outside her window. _'Rocks?'_

She gets up and walks over to her window to see a dark, hooded figure standing outside. Ally gets a surge of fear for a moment until he looks back up and she can see his face more clearly.

"Austin?" She whisper-yells.

"Come down here!" He whisper-yells right back. So, throwing on a pair of jeans over her sleep shorts she quietly walks down stair and shoves her shoes on.

"What are you doing here, Austin?" She asks.

"I wasn't ready to say goodbye to you yet." He says taking her hand.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere we can hangout for a while." He says as they start walking down the street. She notices he has a backpack slung over his shoulder and his guitar case in the hand that isn't holding onto hers.

After a little while of walking in silence they arrive at a small park. Austin leads her over to a grassy area and drops her hand as he slides the backpack off his shoulder. He opens it and takes out a blanket. He lays the blanket on the grass and sits down. He pats the spot next to her and she sits next to him. He takes another blanket out and covers them with it. Even with that warmth from it Ally starts to shiver.

"You cold?" Austin asks.

"Uh, yeah kinda." She responds sheepishly.

"Here." Austin says handing her his hoodie. She takes it and puts on.

"Austin, why are we here?"

"Because, I wanted to spend more time with you before you left." He responds simply. He pulls out a camera from his backpack and lays down, "C'mere I want to take more pictures with you."

So she does. They take a bunch of pictures as they lay there together. In the dark. Alone. As they try not to let their hormones get the best of them. Eventually Austin pulls out his guitar and sits up.

"I wrote a song for you." He says.

"Oh? _You_ wrote a _song_?" She asks doubtfully.

"Kind of…it's one verse…that I changed a little…just listen." He starts strumming a familiar song.

"_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the tings you love,_

_Well, this is now a love song. Now a love song."_ He sings part of the _new_ version of Not A Love Song.

"Ausitn-"

"I love you, Ally." He says cutting her off.

"I-I love you too." She says with a smile on her face, "This is kind of bitter-sweet if you think about it. I mean since I'm leaving tomorrow and everything. I'm just going to miss you-"

"Shh," Austin says putting a finger over her mouth, "Lets now think about tomorrow. Lets just be happy right now. I love you, you love me that's all we need."

So they stay there for the rest of the night. Talking, sleeping, laughing, and a little crying.

"Alls. Ally wake up." Austin whispers eventually. She opens an eye.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get you home." He says smiling sadly.

"What time is it?"

"Five. Your dad said he was getting up at six so we can get you home and in bed before he wakes up."

"Okay." She says sadly. They get up and put all the blankets away. Austin takes her hand and they start walking back to her house. Sooner than they like they're at her front door.

"Ally."

"Austin." They start at the same time.

"You go first." Austin says.

"I just wanted to remind you how I feel about you. And I'll be 18 in two years. I'll come back and we can be together. If you know that's what you, uh, want." She says.

"Of course I want that, Ally. And if you really like California I'll move out there in two years. I want to be with you." Austin says sincerely.

"Two years isn't that long, right?" Ally asks.

"It's really not. Plus we can call, text, even write each other." Austin says smiling sadly. Ally nods in agreement.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Ally says sadly.

"I guess so." Austin says equally as sad. Neither of them mention that Ally is still wearing Austin's jacket. Austin turns and starts walking away.

"Wait." He says suddenly. He turns back around and runs up to Ally again, dropping everything in his hands in the process.

He puts his hands on her hips and pulls her into him. Their lips are suddenly moving in sync and sparks are flying and they both have never felt like this before. Her hands knot in his hair subconsciously pulling his head closer to her.

Eventually they break away breathing hard and light headed they smile.

"I love you." They say at the same time.

And they mean it.

_Two years later._

"Flight A-13 has just landed." A monotone lady over the loudspeaker says.

"That's Ally's flight!" Austin exclaims face lighting up.

"Calm down, Lover Boy." Trish says linking her hand with Dez's.

The past two years have been hard. Trish, Dez and Austin visited Ally a couple times they all texted and called each other on a regular basis. But they still missed each other. And now, two weeks after graduation Ally is moving back to Miami. They all got accepted to the University of Miami. Dez and Trish even started dating.

"Austin!" They all turn as they see a small girl running towards Austin.

"Ally!" He yells. When she finally reaches him she drops all her stuff and jumps into a hug with him. Wrapping her legs around his waist in the process. They share a kiss unlike any other. Full of longing and passion and most of all love.

They break away and she gives Trish and Dez hugs and their all crying out of happiness. And in that moment they know for sure that they will all have happy endings.

**A/N: I hate this. Well most of it anyway. I hope you guys liked it though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **


End file.
